In known arrangements, discontinuous jointing elements are used, distributed at intervals along the length of gaps left between the marginal edges of the partition and sole pieces fixed to the existing interior surfaces, the joint being subsequently concealed by cover members.
In this method of jointing, empty spaces remain between the elements and only the cover members, which are generally made of metal, provide any acoustic and/or heat insulating barrier.
Moreover, in consequence of irregularities due mainly to varying fitting clearances, joint cover members of the type used at the present time, forming rails or skirting, rarely provide a perfect fit of their edge against the face of the partition in spite of efforts to achieve a perfect perpendicular relationship between the exterior face of the cover member and its internal fixing rib; on the contrary, there is generally a gap formed locally separating the aforesaid edge of the cover member from this face so that there is no longer an acoustic or heat insulating barrier.
The present invention seeks to overcome this disadvantage by providing a device consisting of complementary elements characterised in that a first essential element is a sole piece section made of plastics material having a cross-sectional configuration which, throughout the whole of its length, presents, on its face at the side which is applied against the existing interior surfaces and which forms the start of the partition, two feet of dovetail form, and presents on the opposite face flat parts on which panels of the partition, and in some cases a central core, can rest edgewise and also some perpendicular flanges against and between which the panels or other elements can rest or be inserted, and having in its two side edges a slot which may be ribbed, and in that a second essential element, complementary to the said first essential element, is a joint cover member (rail, upper or lower skirting, profiled metal section preferably of aluminium) of which the cross-section over the whole of its length has the form of an upright L of which the free end of the shorter side is designed to engage against the panel of the partition and the free end of the other side is designed to engage against the existing interior surface, the longer side of the L also being provided inwardly towards its free end with a rib which is designed to fit into the slot of the sole piece section and which has a length considerably greater than that of the shorter side of the L, and being provided, adjacent but above said rib, with a supplementary flange of which the extremity rests against the panel of the partition and limits the extent to which said rib can enter into the slot of the sole piece section. The aforesaid rib is preferably not precisely parallel to but is slanted slightly towards the shorter side of the L in such a way as to force the free end of this shorter side against the panel of the partition.